Patrice Rushen
Patrice Louise Rushen (born September 30, 1954) is an American composer, record producer, multi-instrumentalist, songwriter, music director and vocalist. Her 1982 single, "Forget Me Nots", received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Female R&B Vocal Performance. Rushen is the elder of two daughters born to Allen and Ruth Rushen. In her teens, she attended south LA's Locke High and went on to earn a degree in music from the University of Southern California. Awards #ASCAP Songwriter's Award, 1988 #USC Black Student Assembly, Legacy of Excellence Award, 1992 #Crystal Award, American Women in Film, 1994 #ASCAP Award, Most Performed Song in Motion Pictures for 1997 for "Men in Black," 1998 Discography Albums Singles Filmography * Burning Sands (2008) (pre-production) * For One Night (2006) (TV) * Just a Dream (2002) * Our America (2002) (TV) * Baby of the Family (2002) * Piano, Bass and Drums (2002 Aix Entertainment), (DVD Audio) * The Killing Yard (2001) (TV) * Fire & Ice (2001) (TV) * Cora Unashamed (2000) (TV) * Ruby Bridges (1998) (TV) * America's Dream (1996) (TV) * A. Philip Randolph: For Jobs and Freedom (1996) (TV) * The Steve Harvey Show (1996) TV Series (unknown episodes) * The Midnight Hour (1990) TV Series (unknown episodes) * Without You I'm Nothing (1990) * Hollywood Shuffle (1987) * George Michael: I'm Your Man - A South Bank Show Special (2006) (TV) (writer: "Fastlove") * Fahrenheit (2005) (VG) (performer: "Hang it Up") * Men in Black (1997) (writer: "Men In Black") * Waiting to Exhale (1995) (performer: "And I Gave My Love To You") * Big (1988) (writer/performer: "Forget Me Nots") * Dominick and Eugene (1988) (performer: "Somewhere") * TV in Black: The First Fifty Years (2004) (V) Herself * VH-1 Where Are They Now? Herself (One episode, 2002) * 100 Greatest Dance Songs of Rock & Roll (2000) (mini) TV Series Herself * Monterey Jazz Festival: 40 Legendary Years (1998) (V) Herself (hostess) * The Best of Robert Townsend & His Partners in Crime (1991) (TV) Herself * Top of the Pops Herself (One episode, 1982) * Soul Train Herself (One episode, 1981) Musical directing * The 48th Annual Grammy Awards (2006) (TV) (musical director) * The 47th Annual Grammy Awards (2005) (TV) (musical director) * The 10th Annual Walk of Fame Honoring Smokey Robinson (2004) (TV) (musical director) * The 46th Annual Grammy Awards (2004) (TV) (musical director) * The 9th Annual Walk of Fame Honoring Aretha Franklin (2003) (TV) (musical director) * The 8th Annual Walk of Fame Honoring Stevie Wonder (2002) (TV) (musical director) * The Best of Robert Townsend & His Partners in Crime (1991) (TV) (musical director) * "No Strings" by "Sheena Easton"- Rushen as record producer. (1993) * The Women of Brewster Place (1989) (TV) (special musical consultant) * The Midnight Hour (1990) TV Series Herself (Musical Director) (unknown episodes, 1990) * Robert Townsend's HBO variety show series: "Partners in Crime" (1988) (TV) (musical director) References * External links * Audio interview with Patrice Rushen on the Sodajerker on Songwriting podcast * * * *Patrice Rushen 2012 Audio Interview at Soulinterviews.com Category:Pianists